King of Darksides
by Warlord-Xana
Summary: Reki Balance of Knowledge tell Tsunade about the Darkside king, ONE-SHOT!


_These characters belong to there creators all I own is this story._

In the land of the Balances we see a being sorting through books in a library, he was Reki the balance of knowledge and Hikairi head of Research & Development.

He was currently humming to himself while putting books away. meanwhile a mysterious figure was sneaking towards him silently with a evil glint in its eyes.

the poor old balance who was completely oblivious of this kept on doing what he's doing. when the shadow was near the poor balance. she took in a deep breath and.

"BOO!" the shadow now known as Tsunade shouted which scared the living lights out of Knowledge which made him jumped and grabbed the ceiling like his life depended on it.

"TSUNADE, YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I HATE THAT!" Reki said angrily.

"Gomen Knowledge, i just couldn't help myself, I needed some entertainment after all that paperwork shizune force on me." Tsunade said finally regaining her composure.

Reki just rolled his eyes and muttered a semi-angry rant under his breath. he then jump down from the Cieling and landed on the floor like it was nothing. he looked in disgust noticing all the scattered book on the floor he dropped cause of tsunade's stunt.

"Well don't just stand there, help me pick up these books." Reki said. Tsunade shrug and started picking up different books.

she then noticced one of the books. it looked old and seen better days and has a sheet of dust covering it..

"Hey Knowledge, why is this book so badly in shape." Tsunade said.

Knowledge came to her looking at the book. "Ahh, i wonder what happened to that." he then blew the dust off. "I can't believe i didn't recognized it sooner."

Tsunade peered at the book again without the dust she see's the cover. it depicted a shadowish being with very familiar eyes. the titles said 'Lord of Darkness'.

"Interesting title" Tsunade muttered.

"Oh yes". Reki said "But quite fitting since it tells the story of the King of all Darkside."

"Nani, king of Darksides?" Tsunade said.

"Yep, quite interesting story." Reki said. "you see it started 200 hundred years ago

_Time Shifts_

"It began with a Darkside by the name of Hekaishi" we then see a blondish hair darkside wearing tunics around his body. he was walking around the city appearing to be looking for something.

the Darkside stopped when he saw someone leaving the crowd and immediately went after him. the person only took 10 steps before being capture by the darkside.

"He began capturing people, young, old, male female, it didn't matter he kept on capturing more and more, but no one knew why" Reki said.

The Scene changed to hundreds of people in cages and we see Hekaishi standing on the platform muttering in a mystic tongue.

"Until one day he used a forbidden spell to merge him and all his captives Darksides into himself." we then see the people screaming in pain as there Darksides leaves there body.

they merge into a gigantic specter like beings with Red eyes and Tendrils (like the kind gate of truth Tendrils) before charging at Hekaishi merging with him. Hekaishi screamed in a evil roar before he started changing.

his eyes got close together merging themselves to one big Red eye. his mouth and ears begins to slowly dissolve till theres nothing left. Goldens Tusk erupted out of his back curling forward. his feet mutated and look completely Raptor like. His hair immediately fell out making him bald.

and his skin turn a even Darker shade of black and turned more Reptillian like. "He was no longer Hekaishi. He was now Rasets, the king of all Darkside." Reki said

the scene then chance to a army of various species all getting ready to attack Rasets they were all charging at him but the darkside merely raise his hand. there was a flash of darkness light. whenn it was over, only Rasets stood, seriously the scene would've made you thought Akira did it.

the scene changed again to him this time leading a army of different types of Darksides. "He had the ability to draw Darksides out of there human host and immediately have complete and utter control of them it was like he made them into Emotionless Droids."

We see a scene with him and his army destroying a country in a matter of minutes.

"Rasets power and the might of his army nearly destroyed the world in 30 days. Eventually Hikairi's Great ancestor, lead our own army to take down this threat" Reki said, we then see a army of balances clashing with the Darksides.

"But even with our power of songs Rasets was still able to fight" We see alot of Darkside of Darksides Screaming in pain cause fifty percent of the balances were singing only Rasets was unmoved by this and getting ready to use that attack again even though his own men were going to be killed.

someone was running forward and slashed Rasets cheek. he turned his head too see who did it and saw a balance who look like he recently obtain his Archs level.

"Don't even thing about it pal you have to get through me first." if Rasets has lips he would be smirking. he grabbed his left arm and ripped it off. it quickly turned into a demonic version of Cloud buster sword. a new left arm immediately regenerated.

The king and the other balances rushed to help the balance but Rasets created forcefield surrounding himself and the balance.

"Rasets and Shuichi (The balance who's fighting him) were fighting in the fiercest battle that has been recorded. (mind you it wasn't as intense Ranger and shade battle but was still pretty intense.) Unfortunately Rasets was just playing with him and decided he was done playing.

we see Shuichi delivering a thrust with his Sword but Rasets Dodged it and delivering a fist in Shuichi stomache and side-kick him in the Stomache when it appeared that Rasets was going to kill him but he immediately dodged and puts his hand on Rasets.

"Shuichi used his remaining energy to merged with Rasets." his body glowed a heavenly light and went into him. at first it appeared nothing happened but Rasets grabbed himself like he was in pain and light was starting to shoot out of his body."

"When he merged with him it created a imbalance with him. Shuichi light was like Acid to Rasets body but since its now part of him. Rasets couldn't get it out. it quickly led to Rasets death in the form of a BIG boom.

We see Rasets screaming in absolute pain (a great feat what with having no lips) before his body exploded into a great blast of light.  
the remaning Darkside (now free of Raseets control of them) immediately teleported out of there while the balances rushed forwards to check to see what happened.

When they got there all that was left was Shuichi sword and ash that was once Rasets body.

"Thanks to Shuichi Sacrifice, they were able to kill the King of the Darkside and we build a monument in honor of Shuichi Sacrifice" Reki said with a hint of Finality to his voice.

_gone back to present day._

"and thats the story behind this book" Reki said he open his eyes to see Tsunade Drinkin a Sake with a bored look in his face.

"OI! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME!" Reki said annoyed.

"Relax, i was paying attention and i gotta admit it was a good story" Tsunade said "But one thing puzzled me."

"Yes, and what is that?" Reki said curiously.

"If Rasets was so incredible powerful, why hasn't people like Drake or Shade try to use the same trick."

"Simple its probably cause they don't know of it, that spell Hekaishi used was lost for century and he founded it as a fluke." Reki said.

"Still what if the chances are of someone finding that spell that could make a King type Darkside." Tsunade said.

"Again highly unlikely, the only way one could do that is if there was someone still alived who knew of what spell he used" Reki said.

"Yeah i guess your right." Tsunade said she immediately began to leave. "Well see you Reki, I'm off to see Hikairi at her new place."

"Okay then." Reki said he immediately put the book away. unknown to him though was a dark being in a silhoute who was listening in on this. if they turned around before he dissappeared they would've seen the Evil grin etched on his face.

**Well i'm finally done with this story, but wait theres more!**

**You see i am issuing a challenge to all author Fighters to see if anyone could write a fic which shows someone actually creating a King Type Darkside (he could be in any shape any form you wish. if you wish to do this challenge please sent a message ala Review.**

**Oh, and thank you for reading this Fic!**


End file.
